


Anti-conformist

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Anti-conformist, Comformist, Gen, Nonconformist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle is having a bad day so he tells the goth kids they are anti-conformists</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-conformist

I have had a really an undesirable school day! I am so relieved that school is about to end any second now. 

As soon as the bell rings I quickly collect my backpack full of all the things that I've brought to school. I get out of my seat and start walking away from the class as fast as my fifth grader legs will allow me to go. 

As I walk in the hall, I think about how I just want to go home. I'm going to finish my homework, do some quick studying, and hopefully have a fucking amazing dream.

From the start of the school day to the end of this school day, that insensitive, anti-semitic, Eric Carman decided that today would be 'pick on the jew' day. Eric got Jimmy, Craig, Clyde, and a couple of other kids to participate with him when he was picked on me. I survived this school day since my best friend Stan was there for me. I even had support from his girlfriend Wendy. Kenny would have also helped me too but he was absent from school. My orange wearing parka friend is sick. 

I am so lost in my mind that I did not notice that I was falling until I hit the floor.

I hear one of goth kids, more specifically the Goth Girl speaking "Fuckin conformist, falling near us." 

"Bet he's going to try to make us nonconformist conform," added the KinderGoth. He is in Ike's grade. 

I get up to see that Red Goth, Curly Goth, KinderGoth, and Goth Girl are standing while watching me. 

They have names. I think for a while before mumbling out loud "Michael, Pete, Firkle, and Henrietta." 

"Surprising that one of these conformist sheep know our real names," Michael says uncaring as he puffs out some smoke. A cigaret is in his right fingers. 

"Nonconformity is the state of being naturally different or unusual and embracing your true self." I said a little louder since I am fed up with this day. "An anti-conformist is a person who's deliberately weird because they want to stick out." I turn my glances from one goth to another. 

"At lease we are not conforming," said Pete with his soft voice as he flicks his black hair with red dyed away from his eye. 

I can see the hits of anger coming off of them. 

"See you around anti-conformists," I said with a smile.

The goth kids all flip me off as I walk away, letting me know that they are angry. 

In some unknown but still weird way, those anti-conformists goth kids some how bright up my day.


End file.
